Wrath of the Sun
by TheSilverboar
Summary: What if James and Lily weren't Harry's only parents? A crossover fiction with Harry rocking the foundations of the Percy Jackson world as well as his own.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! My first crossover fiction.**

Wrath of the Sun

Chapter one

-November 3, 1979-

-Apollo-

"So Hecate what have been doing recently? I haven't spoken to you in decades." Apollo said lounging back in his chair talking to his friend Hecate, the goddess of magic, while they caught up together.

Laughing she said "Nothing much Apollo, there is a war going on in the magical world and I'm trying to find a way to destroy the terrorist who is killing magicals and non-magicals alike.", suddenly she paused and her expression grew sad.

"What's wrong Hecate?" Apollo asked worried.

"Two of my favorite magicals, James and Lily Potter, a young married couple who are both only nineteen have just been hit with what's known as the sterility curse, they will be unable to have children and now they are at home trying to comfort each other over the loss of ever having a family." Hecate said with tears in her eyes.

Pausing for a moment he suddenly had an idea, telling it to Hecate he took her happy squeal and crushing hug as a yes and they flashed over to the sad couple.

-Godric's Hollow-

With a flash Apollo and Hecate appeared in the living room of the Potter residence startling the sobbing couple. Before either could draw their wands Apollo held up his hands and said "Peace mortal we have not come here to harm you. My companion and I are here to give you a gift.".

"What do you mean Mortal?" James Potter asked him warily.

"I am Apollo god of the sun, music, prophecy, and medicine, light, and reason while my friend here is Hecate, goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy. We learned of how your newfound sterility so we came here to give you a gift to get around that." Apollo told them gently trying his best not to scare them. When he saw that James didn't believe them he raised his hand and said "I swear on the river Styx that everything that I have told you is true." and heard the thunder rumble at the decleration of his oath.

Nodding in acceptance James Potter lowered his wand before asking "Can you give us back our fertility" hopefully.

Sighing Apollo said, "Not exactly. Hecate will be transferring one of her eggs into your wife and using magic to mix the DNA so it is a mixture of hers and Lily Potters while I will be doing something similar for you. This will only work once however so you will have to make use of it soon. Your child will also be half god and as such may need training in any skills he would receive but we can take care of that. Do you wish to do this?".

The Potter patriarch looked to his wife who nodded and then he said "Yes we would.".

-July 31st, 1987-

-Harry-

Harry sighed as he leaned against the door of his Cupboard cradling his broken arm, "Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me." he quietly sung under his breath relieved in the knowledge that his 'relatives' were out for the day. Suddenly he heard a noise outside his cupboard, peaking out he saw a tall man with sandy hair and a relaxed manner and a very beautiful woman with tanned skin and dark hair looking at him.

"It's okay Harry you can come out." the woman said gently giving him a smile.

"W-w-who are you?" he asked nervous, scared that they were here to hurt him as well.

"Harry, we're your parents." the man said softly.

"But Uncle Vernon said my Parent's died when I was one. That they died in a car crash." Harry said in shock.

Sighing the pretty woman lead him into the living room and set him in her lap when she sat down, "Harry, James and Lily Potter did not die in a car crash and they were not your only parents." she said gently stroking his hair.

"But I thought someone could only have one mommy or daddy?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" the man asked him.

Wondering about what that had to do with anything Harry answered "Yes in school, Apollo and Hecate are my favorites." smiling at the end.

This caused the man to laugh and at first Harry thought he was making fun of him before the lady, her voice full of amusement, said "Harry the Greek gods are real. The laughing fool over there and I are two of them. And thank you for saying we're your favorites.".

Harry's eyes widened, "Y-you're Apollo and Hecate? But wait how are you my parents as well as the other two people you mentioned?".

Apollo looked sad now, "Harry before you were born some bad men did something to your other parents to make it so they could never have children. Hecate and I found out and we used some power so that you could be born and have both two daddys and two mommys.".

"Are you here to take you away from the Dursleys?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We can't take you with us Harry but we can however tell you a place where you can go to be with some other demigods and receive training. Go to New York City and head for Camp Half Blood, we'll make sure there is a Satyr there to guide you when you land. But while we can't take you with is we can give you some gifts." Apollo said giving his shoulder a resuring squeeze, "First is for me to heal that arm of yours." and with a snap of his fingers Harry's arm was fixed.

"Now for your other gifts." Hecate said clapping her hands and a black duffle bag appeared on the floor, "In there is a bow made by myself and your father that can create different arrows for you out of magic and even form them out of magic but that takes more energy, just think of the type of arrow you want and the shape of the head and it will appear, now you can create the arrows with steel heads, along with heads made out of celestial bronze which can kill monsters but not hurt those without divine or monstrous blood which is a gift from both me and your father. The second thing in there is a sword made of divine silver that can stay in the form of a silver stick which will become the swords handle when you activate it **(Think the sword from the newer version of Clash of the Titans only made of silver instead of gold or bronze like I think it was in the movie)** which is a gift from your Aunt Artemis who is covering for us to make sure we could finally come and see you. Only wizards, monsters, and other demigods can see these things normally so you should be fine."

Standing up the two each gave Harry a hug goodbye before vanishing in a flash of light. Picking up his bag Harry walked out of Privet drive and towards his new life.


	2. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
